<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you make me a believer by dawningofdrag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268603">you make me a believer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningofdrag/pseuds/dawningofdrag'>dawningofdrag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Drag Race Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, just girlfriends being in love nothing new</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningofdrag/pseuds/dawningofdrag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosé prides herself in being the tough one. But with the way Denali looks right now, she doesn’t think she’ll be able to pull that off any longer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Denali/Rosé (Drag Race)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Drag Race Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you make me a believer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>more tumblr prompts!!! cute little anon requested for more rosnali so who am i to say no?? love writing these two so much, so i hope you like it as much as i do!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not that Rosé likes to scare the shit out of her girlfriend, she just finds it incredibly entertaining to see how many times she can make her scream ‘<em>fuck you!</em>’ until the neighbors file a noise complaint. She guesses fifteen, and Denali threatens to beat her with a whisk if she dares to catch her off guard that many times. </p><p>She’s on the way back home from training when she decides to attempt to raise her scare counter on the whiteboard on their fridge to six, mischievous grin on her lips as she restlessly waits until the uber pulls up in front of their apartment lobby. The pinkette basically throws her 20 dollar bill to the driver as she runs into the building with a newfound energy, despite her body being sore from the hours of dancing and perfecting the last couple bars of her choreographer’s exhausting number. It doesn’t stop her from skipping to the elevators though, nor does it falter the toothy grin she has to stop herself from making by biting it back.</p><p>She almost chips the clear nail polish on her freshly done fingernails as she fiddles with her keyring, inserting the key to their house and switching to stealth mode. Rosé opens the door with an excruciating slowness, leaving her shoes by the front door as she creeps inside. She hears their speakers playing some top 40 hit along with the sizzle of what the older girl could only assume as food hitting a hot pan. The setup is perfect - there’s music to hide any miniscule noise she accidentally makes, her girlfriend is focused on making dinner, and her back is turned from the front door. </p><p>The pinkette takes a quiet step forward, playful gaze glossing her hazel eyes as she inches closer and closer to their tiny kitchen when she gets a closer look at her girlfriend. </p><p>It’s her favorite sweater, the one she wears to bed on the weekends, hanging comfortably on Nali’s shoulders. </p><p>It hangs loose on the younger girl’s leaner frame, the sleeves bunched up until the brunette’s forearms to keep themfrom getting oil on the gartered cuffs. The edges of the sweater barely cover her ass, riding up her thighs every once in a while to reveal the boxer shorts she knew Denali wore to bed on occasion. She’s swaying back and forth to the music, muttering the lyrics under her breath every now and then, and Rose can’t help but smile. She looks really, <em> really </em> cute. </p><p>Rosé prides herself in being hard to impress, but the grin she so hardly wanted to fight back just moments prior was resurfacing at full force at the scene in front of her, having to physically fight back the chuckle that almost slips past her lips. She decides to drop the sneaking act with a drop of her duffel bag against the thin cushion of one of their barstools, causing the latina to jump, but not as much as she initially intended her to be. Denali glances over her shoulder and flashes a soft smile before greeting her quickly.</p><p>“Hi baby, how was work?”</p><p>The pinkette walks over to wrap her arms around her girlfriend from behind, resting her chin against the smaller girl’s shoulder with her grin still intact. </p><p>“Why are you wearing my sweater?” Rosé peppers kisses along her girlfriend’s neck as she ignores her girlfriend’s question, too caught up in the floral scent of Denali’s damp hair to even bother answering. A giggle escapes her lips as she runs out of room on her girlfriend’s shoulder to kiss. “You miss me that much when I’m gone?”</p><p>“I’m wearing it because it smells like you, baby.” Denali turns as she replies, crimson tinting her cheeks as she closes the space between them with a quick kiss. </p><p>Rosé’s grip on the younger woman loosens as she tilts her head back to laugh, eyes rolling at the awfully sentimental reply. “You are so fucking disgusting.” </p><p>Denali laughs back, shaking her head in disagreement. “You love it.”</p><p>There’s a quick pause before Rosé settles on a proper reply, taking a step back to let the brunette set the food on the plates she had pulled out for them. The smile in her face had faltered, arms crossed in front of her, all that’s left being the small upturn of the edges of her lips. It doesn’t mean she feels any less happy, though. </p><p><em>“I do.”</em> Rosé mutters, arms that were previously crossed across her chest were open now, pulling her Denali back into a hug. She holds her close, tight, genuine. Nothing makes her more happy than this. </p><p>Because Denali’s right, she does love it. She loves it a lot, maybe a little too much, but she doesn’t see any problem with that.</p><p>“I really do.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feel free to hit me up on tumblr @dawningofdrag &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>